Two Sons
by That awesome Dbz guy
Summary: Mirai (Future Trunks) is visiting with his family and friends when an Arcosian named Kama attacked demanding that Goku and Vegeta fight him on a distant planet. But what happens when Mirai and Present Trunks sneak along on the journey? Will Vegeta be able to juggle the responsibilty of two sons? Lots of Mirai and Vegeta self discovery! Also lots of sap.
1. Default Chapter

Two Sons; Chapter 1: Default Chapter

by That Awesome Dbz Guy

Hey, back for some more Dbz fanfics! I KNOW I haven't posted in a while...But for a while now I've been wanting to write this story for a few weeks now... and here I am! So this will be an interesting story... Let's get on to the warnings, disclaimers, and whatnot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Future Trunks (yes Future Trunks is in this story). I don't own Present Trunks either. Don't own Goku, don't own Dragonball in general, etc.

Warning: Sap, lots and lots of sap. If you like sap you'll be kissing your computer screen (not trying to be weird). If you hate too much sap... you'll be running to your bathroom throwing up. Characters can be considered OOC, such as Vegeta.

Warning #2: Words that are meant to be cursing will be underlined. More clearly they'll have these on either side of them*

Warning #3: Story should be fairly long. It'll be multiple chapters. Maybe as long as "A Father's Love."

Warning #4: In this version Future Trunks is 17. Present Trunks is 9.

Note: The term "Arcosian " is used in this chapter and future chapters. You probably know but if by some chance someone doesn't know 'Arcosian' is the official name for Freiza's race.

Okay, let's go!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Stop it, little brat!" Future Trunks nudged his present self.

"Come on, I just want to touch it!" said Kid Trunks.

"No! You can't touch my sword! It's dangerous for a little brat like you!"

"Shut up..."

Trunks elbowed his past counterpart. "You shut up!

Present Trunks fell to the ground. "Ow..." He rubbed his cheek.

"Trunks!" Vegeta walked in. He turned his head to the Future version. "Er... The older one! What in the *heck* are you doing?!"

"The kid was bugging me!" Trunks looked at his father.

Vegeta scoffed. "You're old enough to know not to behave that way just because of a slight inconvenience!"

Trunks clenched his fists and stormed his way out of the room mumbling. "Spoiled little brat..."

Future Trunks had come to the past to visit a few days. But for him his past self was ruining it. He was just a brat who would go around bugging him. To be honest part of it was that that he was jealous of Present Trunks. Really he craved the attention that his younger self got but he would never admit that. Just like past Trunks he wanted his father to be proud of him although he tried to hide it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a rather normal day at Capsule Corporation with the sun shining and the Z gang having a cookout.

Krillin went over to Future Trunks who was talking to Bulma. "So Trunks, how've you been doing lately?"

"Pretty good lately. It's been nice and peaceful and I'm sure happy about that," he replied.

Suddenly the sky started to get cloudy and started to rain.

"Well, that stinks," Bulma looked up at the sky

Just as that happened a large energy appeared.

Vegeta, Goku, and Gohan immediately stood alert. "This energy... It's insane..." Vegeta said quietly.

Goku looked at his oldest son. "Gohan..."

Gohan nodded. "Yeah. I know."

"What is it?" Bulma asked.

"Hey!" Vegeta called out. "Everyone except me, Kakarot, and Gohan, get inside!

Both Trunks' ran up to Vegeta. "We can help!"

"No," Vegeta answered coldly. "Get inside, now."

"Okay," Future Trunks said. "Maybe that little brat can't but I can! I'm much stronger than I was! Please!"

"No!" Vegeta answered again, this time with more authority. "You sense it too, so you should know that this enemy is too much!"

"Stop treating me like a child! Because I'm not!" he argued. "And instead of me you're letting Gohan fight?!"

"That's Kakarot's choice to let Gohan fight! I don't care if you're from the Future or not! You're just an arrogant 17 year old boy!"

Trunks gritted his teeth. "I'm arrogant?! Not like you are-"

Suddenly the enemy appeared. He looked around. "If this is who I'm up against then I should easily win. How pitiful." His voice was deep and raspy with a rather murderous tone to it. He also had a black robe on and a hood covering his head. "Who's going to fight me first? Or maybe you can all just come at me all at once. You'll need every advantage you can get."

Vegeta powered up to Super Sayian. "You dare insult my power!" He charged at the enemy. "I'll murder you, *dangit!*"

The enemy dodged. "You're fast." He kicked Vegeta into the ground creating a giant crater.

Vegeta flew out of the crater and began rapidly firing blasts. When the smoke had built up he transmitted himself in front of the enemy and punched him into the ground as well.

The enemy got up. "Ha ha ha! How interesting!"

Vegeta powered up to Super Sayian 2 and began to charge up a Final Flash. "Heh... You can laugh all you want... IN HELL!!!!" He shot his Final Flash towards the enemy.

An explosion erupted. Once the dust had somewhat settled Vegeta looked around. "Looks like he's dead."

But someone climbed out of the rubble. "Heh heh... That was impressive..." His black robe was now completely destroyed. Vegeta saw that he had curved horns on his head and a long tail. But this time it wasn't a Sayian's tail. "Let me introduce myself. My name is Kama. And I'm an Arcosian!"

"An... Arcosian?! You mean you're... a member of that *jerk* Freiza's race?!" Vegeta was rather shocked by this.

"Yes," said Kama. "Oh yes. I like your skills. And your Sayian friends skills also. If I remember correctly I heard you call him 'Kakarot ', correct. That's a Sayian name. So you two meet me on Planet Cabban in two months. There we'll settle it all. Be seeing you." He transmitted away in the blink of an eye.

Everyone ran over to Vegeta. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," said Vegeta. "Kakarot, tell Bulma what happened. Me and you are going to Planet Cabban."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was one week later. Goku and Vegeta were preparing to go to space. Bulma had said that with her spaceship they should get to the planet two days before the battle.

Meanwhile Present Trunks and Future Trunks were secretly packing. "So," said Future Trunks. "If by some miracle, this plan to sneak along works, what are we gonna do when they find us?"

"What to you mean?" asked the younger Trunks.

"I mean, when he finds us, won't Dad just punish us and send us back home?" he replied.

"Well, if he's already far away enough from Earth then he'll decide to just have us along because it'll take up too much time to take us back."

Future Trunks shrugged. "Fine. But if he beats your butt don't come crying to me."

Bulma came in. "Come outside to say goodbye to your Dad and Goku."

When they came outside no one noticed that they had suitcases behind there backs.

"Vegeta, Goku, be careful out there," said Bulma.

"We will," said Goku.

While everyone was saying goodbye the two Trunks' snuck into the back of the ship where no one could see them.

They climbed into the back of the ship. "It's so tight..." said kid Trunks.

"Shush. Be quiet or you'll blow our cover," whispered the older Trunks.

Goku and Vegeta walked into the spaceship. "Bye everyone!" Goku waved.

"Bye!" Everyone waved back.

Vegeta leaned over to Goku. "Wrap it up, Kakarot! We have to leave."

The door closed and in a very short time they had took off and the ship out of sight. Little did they know Future Trunks and Present Trunks were on the ship.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was about half an hour since Goku and Vegeta had left. Bulma was washing dishes. Hmm. She hadn't seen her two sons since then. Maybe she should go check on them.

Bulma looked in their room but didn't see the in there. She looked in the g.ravity chamber and a few other rooms but didn't find them. She went back into their room and noticed a few items were missing. Wait. Did that mean-? 'No,' she thought. Maybe they were at Chi Chi's place. She called but Chi Chi said they weren't there.

She tried to remember. Wait. Didn't they have some sort of suitcases with them. And she could of swore she heard something from the spaceship before Goku and Vegeta had got in. Bulma double checked the house, even triple checked, but couldn't find them. The realizations hit her. Future Trunks and her Trunks had snuck on the spaceship when she wasn't looking.

She ran to her phone and tried to call Vegeta through the spaceship communication system but it went straight to voicemail. It wasn't charged. Well that figured. And heavens knew when he would think to charge it again. "Darnit!*" she cursed to herself. Her future and present sons were out in space. She was angry but also really hoped they would be okay. "Please be okay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So that was the first chapter. I know it's a little short but I like to keep my first chapters short. Besides I was determined to post it today so I had to wrap it up quick. Also I only have a very vague idea of where this story is going, so I'm always accepting ideas for this story. You never know. There's a good chance I could be using your idea later on. So please tell me some ideas you have for later. And lastly I'm actually party writing this story for someone who requested a Vegeta/Future Trunks bonding. You know who you are. And I know you're reading because I know you're a VERY dedicated fan. Thanks for sticking around. Anyway I'll try to post the next chapter soon. Much Love! Peace!


	2. Two Sons

Two Sons; Chapter 2: Two Trunks', One Spaceship

by That Awesome Dbz Guy

Disclaimer: Wait you're kidding? What?! I have to do THIS again?!! Can't I wait?

Random guy: No, you have to do it as a reminder!

Me: Who wants a reminder?!

Random Guy: Every person or company who owns Dbz unlike you!

Me: (sighs) I don't own Dbz. I don't own Vegeta, Present Trunks, Future Trunks, Goku, or any one else in Dragonball Z! (Although I DO own the Arcosian Kama. You may use him if you wish. Just ask permission.)

Hey, I'm back! Funny thing, I'm writing this before I posted the first chapter. I know most people do that with fan fiction, but it's a first for me. I'm gonna try to keep at least one chapter ahead before I post. I don't want it to take as long as 'A Father's Love.' Which now I write the chapters on my google docs and when I get internet I paste onto my fanfic docs and post. Anywayz... On with this chapter!

Warning: I'll now be calling Future Trunks "Mirai." Sorry for whom that offends.

Warning#2: I know Mirai is a bit OOC in this story, I think he would be a little calmer and less mischievous in the show. Sorry!

Complaints: Leave all your complaints in the comments. Just don't complain about anything I've already warned you about.

Reminder: Words that are meant to be cursing will be "emphasized ", so you could call it, with this: *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So Gete's..." Goku began.

"Don't call me that," Vegeta cut him off.

"I don't think we have all of our supplies..."

"Fine, let's stop at a planet soon. We'd have two days to spare if we didn't stop so we can fit it in," said Vegeta. It had been a day since the two blasted off to space. Goku was starting to get on Vegeta's nerves.

"And two of my ice cream sandwiches are missing," Goku added.

"You're acting like I actually give a crap..." mumbled Vegeta. "Besides you should be filled up enough sneaking around in the night and eating our leftover meatloaf from last night!"

"I'm telling you, Vegeta, I didn't eat it," Goku said.

"Like *heck*... Bull crap..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trunks and Mirai groaned in the back of the ship. They had been hiding out for a day now. Late last night they had had to sneak in the kitchen, got some water, eat some of Goku's ice cream sandwiches, and ate the last of the leftover meatloaf.

"I'm sooo hungry!" said Present Trunks.

"Hush! I am too..." Mirai hissed.

"You think we could find some extra food capsules in Dad's closet?" Trunks said.

Mirai thought about it a second. "Usually I would say it's too risky, which it is, but I'm so hungry let's at least see."

"Ok c'mon. Hopefully he won't catch us."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile Vegeta was in the control room. "Kakarot, I need to go in the room for a second. Don't come in there, okay?"

Goku nodded.

The truth was Vegeta had been in his training clothes ever since his morning training. It was now 1:30pm. He was going to change into a slightly more comfortable atire.

Meanwhile Trunks and Mirai felt Vegeta's ki approaching the room. "Into the closet, now!" Mirai whispered. The pair dived into the closers just before Vegeta came in.

Vegeta proceeded to put some sweat pants, but couldn't find his long sleeve shirt. "Oh yes. I put it in the closet, didn't I?"

Mirai and Trunks silently gulped. 'Oh crap,' they both thought.

He opened the closet and reached into it. He grabbed his shirt but felt something rustle as well. He pulled the clothes to the side to reveal Trunks and Mirai.

"AAAAHHHHHH! *CRAP!* Vegeta didn't expect this.

"AAAHHHHH!!" Trunks and Mirai responded with a scream.

"What... w-wha- Why the *heck* are YOU two here??!!" Vegeta finally asked.

"Hey! What's wrong? I heard a scream," Goku walked in. He saw Trunks and Mirai. "Yaahh! Why are you two here?!"

"That's exactly what I'm asking!" Vegeta spat. "Now..." He turned his attention to his double sons. "Why are you two here?"

Present Trunks tried to think of an answer. "We wanted to come with you so we snuck along..."

Vegeta sighed. He should have figured.

"So that's were the meatloaf and my ice cream sandwiches went..."

"Okay, maybe I came along too, but THIS brat dragged me into it," Mirai defended.

"We're calling Bulma. Also, Kakarot," Vegeta turned his attention towards Goku. "Go charge up the communication device."

Goku nodded and went to do his assigned task.

Trunks and Mirai looked at each other in shock and relief both thinking the same thing. 'Dad didn't even punish us!'

By looking at them Vegeta could tell what they were thinking. "Don't push your luck, you two."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once the communication device was charged up enough they called Bulma. The call was instantly answered.

"Vegeta!" Bulma's voice came through the communication device. "Trunks?! Where's TRUNKS??!!"

"So you know..." Vegeta mumbled.

"Of course I do! What do you think I am, blind?!" Bulma replied. "Now put Trunks on for me!"

"Which Trunks?" asked Vegeta.

"MY Trunks!"

Trunks walked over to the communication device. "Hi, Mom..."

"Trunks! What were you THINKING sneaking off like that?!" Bulma lectured her child. "When you get back you will be grounded for two weeks! And you're father will be bringing you back very soon-"

"About that," Vegeta broke in. "I can't bring him back until we return from the fight against Kama."

"And why the *heck* not?!"

"Because, we don't have the time to do that," Vegeta simply explained. "We only have two days to spare. If we take him back we won't get back in time."

Bulma sighed. "Fine. But please, take care of Trunks for me."

"I will," said Vegeta.

"And Trunks. Brush your teeth ever night before you go to bed and listen to your father," Bulma said.

"Okay, Mom," replied Trunks.

"Bye everyone," she hung up.

"So," Mirai broke in. "I could use some lunch..."

Present Trunks nodded in agreement.

"I'm pretty hungry too," Goku agreed.

"Go fix a sandwich. I'm going to train," Vegeta stormed off.

They stood there for a few seconds.

"What's his problem?" said Mirai.

Kid Trunks and Goku shrugged. "I don't know."

"I think there's some corndogs in the freezer," Goku commented.

"Oh yeah!" the three of them said jubilantly.

Meanwhile Vegeta was punching furiously in the gravitational room. "Why? WHY?!" he asked to himself. He had to now put up with TWO of his sons. And Kakarot was like a child to be honest. He might have thought this would be a good opportunity to show his love to Mirai and Trunks since they were in space. But there was just one problem: Kakarot was here. He couldn't do it with HIM here. No way. The truth is he WANTED to show them love. To be able to hug them and tell them he loved them. For Bulma as well. But because of his past, because of Freiza's cruel treatment he just couldn't bring himself to do it. He loved his family more than anything. Why couldn't he show them love? Why?! Every other father could seem to show love to their children. Then again they didn't have to go through years of being ruled by Freiza. He wanted to desperately. More than anything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Um... Where are we supposed to sleep?" Mirai and Present Trunks asked. It was now evening. When they looked for somewhere to sleep they only found two beds for Goku and Vegeta to sleep in.

"It's either the floor or the pullout coach," Vegeta smirked.

Mirai and Trunks looked at the hard tiled floor. They shrugged. As much as they hated it they would have to SHARE the pullout chair. "You should've had an extra coach."

"Well, we weren't planning on two more people joining the trip, now were we?" Vegeta shot a glare at them.

Trunks and Mirai grudgingly got onto the coach and under the blanket.

"I hate you," mumbled Trunks.

"Wouldn't you just be hating yourself?" Mirai asked.

"No," replied Trunks. "Our "timelines" are different so you're sorta like a different person."

"Then I hate you too."

"No I hate you more."

"I hate you more."

"Shut up."

"YOU shut up."

"GO TO SLEEP!" Vegeta roared from the other room.

The two Trunks' glared at each other and went to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope this was long enough to please all of you. I know it's kinda short. It's just BARELY 2k. Forgive me!There's another story I want to post but I'm DETERMINED to not do it until I finish this. I'll try to post another one soon. Much Love! Peace!


	3. A Day On Planet Sarakushi

Two Sons; Chapter 3: A Day On Planet Sarakushi

by That Awesome Dbz Guy

Oh hey. So SORRY that I took so long. It may be a little short but hey a short chapter is better than no chapter. Besides I REALLY wanted to post today.It may seem a little boring but it has a lot of Kid Trunks/ Mirai stuff.

Warning: I've said it in the last chapter and I'll say it again. Mirai is a bit OOC, I don't think he would be this mischievous in the show. But don't take it too seriously. It's a fan fiction written just for fun.

A/N: Part of this chapter is partially inspired by a fan's idea. I hope that this chapter is one of the better ones.

Disclaimer: Don't own Db franchise or its characters. Wish I did though.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trunks and Mirai woke up a bit stiff but much more rested than he was the previous night.

They immediately noticed they had landed on a planet. "What's this place?" Mirai sat up.

Kid Trunks took a look out the window more observantly. "I think it's a planet."

Mirai rolled his eyes. "Well duh. It didn't take a GENIUS to figure that out. I meant which planet?"

"How should I know?"

"I wasn't asking you. I was just talking to myself."

"Well, don't talk to yourself then."

"I can do it if I want. You're 9, I'm 17."

Vegeta suddenly walked in the room interrupting their small spat. "It's about time you're awake. Get up, get dressed, and meet me and Kakarot in the control room."

"Hey, Dad?" asked Kid Trunks as the three walked across the hall. "Where is Goku anyway?"

Vegeta pointed to the room that Goku and Vegeta slept in which now had its door wide open. They looked and saw Goku still asleep sprawled out sideways across the bed with his head hanging off of it. "That would be it. The clown needs to get up."

Trunks and Mirai followed Vegeta through the hall and ended up in the kitchen with breakfast already fixed. "Eat breakfast and then go get dressed."

The two Trunks' proceeded to eat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once Mirai and Trunks were done eating breakfast and getting dressed they met Vegeta in the control room. They saw Goku although dressed, barely being able to to open his eyes.

Goku yawned. "Why couldn't we just do this later?"

Vegeta heaved a sigh. "Because Kakarot, we need to get some stuff at this planet before dark. Such as extra food, maybe some more sleepwear," He looked at his two sons. "AND some school supplies."

Mirai and Present Trunks groaned.

"So," Vegeta continued. "We'll find some food and make sure to ration it. Is that clear?"

The three nodded.

As they were heading out of the space ship Kid Trunks went over to Mirai. "Hey, I have something in mind..."

"Whatever it is, no."

"C'mon, here me out," said Trunks. "I was thinking, let's make a little bet. Whoever helps Dad the most today gets the others dinner for three days. And the loser has to sleep on the FLOOR for 5 days. How about it?"

"No. That's stupid," Mirai answered.

"But it will be fun."

"I said no."

Trunks tried to think of a way to convince his older self. "So... you're just too chicken to do it... scared of sleeping on the floor and no dinner for three days."

"If I wanted to I COULD beat you easily," Mirai retorted.

"Why?"

"Because Dad trusts me more," he replied.

"Then do it," Trunks tried to persuade him. "Think, if you win you'll get my dinner for three days and the couch to yourself for 5 days."

"I'll do it if the loser sleeps on the floor for 8 days," Mirai negotiated, pretty confident he was going to win.

Trunks heaved a rather hopeful and mournful sigh. "Fine then. Deal?"

"Deal," Mirai smirked.

"Hey, you two," Vegeta broke in to their conversation . "Which one of you is gonna find some fruit for us?"

"I will!" The two said at the same time.

Vegeta looked at the older of the two. "Mirai, you're older. You go do it," He looked at the younger one. "And you, come with me and Kakarot."

Kid Trunks glared at his older self as Mirai smirked and gave a mocking wave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later Mirai was back with the fruit. "I'm back."

"Good, now you help ration this meat," said Vegeta.

Mirai nodded and went over to his present self. "So, I guess I'm gonna win."

Trunks looked at him with pride on his face. "Oh really? Well I helped Dad hunt some animals for meat. So what about that?"

"That doesn't matter. I'm gonna win anyway."

"Yeah right. Let's see who can sort this meat the fastest."

"You're on," Mirai agreed. The two started sorting meat the fastest they could.

Meanwhile Goku went over to Vegeta. "Vegetaaaa... Why do we have to hunt our meat? Why can't we just BUY our meat?"

"You imbecile..." Vegeta muttered. "We're tight on money, so we only spend our money on stuff we can't hunt. So stuff it and get to work."

Goku grudgingly went away. "You don't have to be so mean..."

"He's like a child..." Vegeta then looked at Mirai and Trunks sorting meat in a very competitive way. "What are they doing?" He sighed. "Well, I guess as long as they're working, then fine." He resumed his own work.

In the middle of sorting meat Trunks and Mirai were interrupted by Vegeta. "Okay, that's enough for now. Kakarot will do the rest. I need one of you to come with me to help get some more supplies."

Mirai stepped up. "Well, since I'M the oldest, I guess I'll-"

"My Trunks. You come on. You need to do something more," said Vegeta.

Mirai's jaw dropped. "So what do I do?"

"Go shop for whatever you want for yourself."

Kid Trunks smirked and also gave a mocking wave like his future self had done earlier.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was now that afternoon and Vegeta and Kid Trunks had been gathering supplies for about an hour. "Okay Trunks. Now, I don't need any more help. You go find Mirai and shop with. And be careful finding him."

"Are you sure you don't need any more help, Dad?"

"Yes, now go."

Trunks nodded and went to find Mirai.

After a while of walking around the mall he saw Mirai in a video game store. "Didn't except to see you here."

Mirai noticed he was there. "Well, I thought I'd just take a look around. I haven't played a video game since I was like 4 or 5."

Present Trunks gasped. "You're kidding. There's so much games for you to play. I'll show you around. In this store they have lots of games that are from Earth."

"Okay then," said Mirai.

After a while they finally checked out. Trunks got three games and Mirai got two games.

"Okay, let's see this," said the cashier. The cashier looked at one of the games that Kid Trunks had put up to the counter. "Sorry, sonny. You can't buy this one."

"Why? Do I not have enough money?" He asked.

"It's not that. It's just that you have to be 13 years old to buy a game rated T. And you're obviously not 13."

"But my Dad doesn't mind..."

"Look, it's not my choice. Just the law," answered the cashier.

"But that's the newest game of that series," a rather sad look fell on Trunks' face.

"Hey, cashier," Mirai went up to the desk. "I'm 17. I'LL buy the game for him. That's not against the law is it?"

"Um no. I guess I'll ring it up for you."

Present Trunks looked up at Mirai but then smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem."

After they were out of that store they decided to go meet up with Goku and Vegeta.

When they were walking Trunks said something. "But before that I'm gonna go find and hunt a boar for Dad."

"You know Dad's gonna get mad if he finds out you ran off," replied Mirai.

"I'll just tell him that a boar came up while we were walking and I got a boar," Trynks retorted.

"But-"

Before Mirai had finished his sentence Trunks ran off. "Argh! *Darn* him..."

Once Mirai had found Trunks HE had already found a boar.

"See? I found a boar. And I'm gonna win!" Present Trunks gloated.

Mirai scoffed. "Whatever. Now come on."

Suddenly a man appeared and kicked Mirai into a mountain.

"What the-" Before Kid Trunks could finish the man grabbed him. "Hey!"

Mirai climbed out of the rubble and turned Super Sayian. "Who the *heck* are you?!"

"The name's Yama. I'm a pretty wanted criminal you know. "And this child is MINE."

"YEAH RIGHT!" Mirai drew his sword and went to cut Yama. He caught the sword and kneed Mirai in the stomach. He then punched him to the ground.

"Hey, you!" Trunks tried to shoot a ki blast at Yama.

But Yama absorbed it while absorbing more of his energy and kicked him. "Know your place, little brat!"

Suddenly Mirai powered his Super Sayian further and charged at him. "You *SCUM*!!!"

Yama absorbed Mirai's Super Sayian power and elbowed him in the arm breaking it. He then blasted Mirai until he fell. "HA HA!"

Kid Trunks tried to punch Yama but Yama rammed Trunks into the ground. "I said to know your place!"

Mirai got up and tried to blast Yama but missed. "*Darnit*..."

He went up to Mirai and stabbed him with an energy sword. "You are weak..." He threw Mirai to the ground. He then went and picked Kid Trunks up and flew off with him.

Mirai tried to get up but couldn't. He had a broken arm, several fractured ribs, low on energy, a hole in his chest from the energy sword, and losing blood. He was much too beat up to move. "I... lost..." He said quietly to himself right before he fell unconscious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So the chapter is DONE! I'll try to post next Sunday if I can. I'll try! Anyway the next chapter will hopefully be longer. Much Love! Peace!


	4. Trunks Is Kidnapped!

Two Sons; Chapter 4: Trunks Is Kidnapped?!

by That Awesome Dbz Guy

Yo, yo, yo! I'm back for another chapter. I'm kind of excited about this chapter. I need some new ideas although if I don't get any I might have a plan B. Still, ideas would be nice. So without further ado... Let's go!

Disclaimer: This is a song about Dbz. {I Will Never Own You}(by That Awesome Dbz Guy.): Aaaaannd I will never own youuuuuu. I will never OWWWNN YOUUUUUUUU!

Disclaimer #2: Quick note, I don't own the song "I Will Always Love You." Just a little parody I did in the disclaimer above.

Warning: For the most part this story has been light hearted and fun and games. I mean it's had a few serious moments but you get my point. It changes a bit in this chapter. There's a little more tension in this chapter. I don't think I really HAVE to point that out but just a quick note.

Warning #2: Most of my usual readers won't really see the point of me having this as a warning but I know that a lot of people reading this are new to my fanfics. So all of you who are my regular readers and have read "A Father's Love" and "Vegeta's Lesson " and whatnot you can probably skip this warning if you so desire. A lot of you may think the way Vegeta punishes Trunks (the younger one) is a bit OOC. But Vegeta just seems like the physical punishment type. So don't complain about it, because I've already warned you about it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mirai woke up still in the wasteland. It took him a few seconds to remember what happened. The man had kidnapped Trunks... Mirai tried to move but was unable. The blood around him that he had bled out was looking a bit dry. How long had he been knocked out? His vision began to get blurry as he passed out again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where are they?" Vegeta looked around the camp.

"I don't know," Goku said looking around as well.

Goku and Vegeta were wondering when Mirai and Trunks didn't meet up with them in the store. They searched the mall but couldn't find them so they had come to the camp they had set up near the spaceship.

"Kakarot, search for their ki!" Vegeta ordered.

Goku nodded. "Yeah." He went to searching for their ki. "Oh... no..."

"What is it?"

Goku gulped. "Mirai's ki is very weak and I'm just barely able to sense it. Your Trunks' ki is weak too. And it seems to be on the move."

"Is Trunks running away?" asked Vegeta even though he knew it wasn't that.

"No... Someone else seems to be moving him..."

A look of shock and worry fell on Vegeta's face. "Kakarot, you said Mirai's was the weakest? That's must mean he's injured... Instant Transmit us to Mirai!"

Goku put two fingers on his forehead. "Grab on."

Vegeta put his hand on Goku's shoulder.

"Okay, off we go!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mirai groaned as he woke up again. He was still in the wasteland... Suddenly two figures appeared in front of him. It was Goku and Vegeta. "Dad... Goku..."

Vegeta went over to Mirai. "What happened, son?"

Mirai coughed. "It... was that man... He attacked us... and kidnapped Trunks..."

Vegeta looked off in the distance. "Trunks... We have to save him!"

Goku put his hand on Vegeta's shoulder. "Vegeta, right now our main priority should be getting Mirai healed. If that man was going to kill Trunks he would have done it right then. So don't worry. We'll get Mirai back to the spaceship and heal him up. Then me any you will save Trunks together."

Vegeta stood there for a few seconds and reluctantly nodded in agreement. "Fine then."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kid Trunks woke up in a dark room. "Where... is this place?..."

"Don't you like it here?" Yama walked up to him. "Make sure not to get too comfy. The extraction will start soon."

"Extraction? What are you talking about?"

Yama chuckled. "You'll see in time." He then walked away.

Trunks looked around more. There wasn't any way to escape. The only way was if someone rescued him. He waited a few minutes. No one was coming to rescue him. What was wrong with them? The horrifying notion that he may not be rescued came over him. Mirai had been beaten so easily, and if his dad and Goku came to rescue him would they...? It was too much for him and he broke out in tears. "Dad... Goku... Don't die... Please..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile Goku and Vegeta had just got back to the spaceship with Mirai. They put Mirai in a bed to rest.

"We don't have any Senzu beans. You'll just have to gradually heal and use this medicine," said Goku giving a bottle of medicine to Mirai.

"Thanks."

"We're going to find your younger self," Vegeta broke in. "You stay here."

"I don't think I COULD leave even if I wanted to," Mirai almost smiled.

Goku and Vegeta flew off to find Trunks.

"I faintly sense his ki," Vegeta said flying next to Goku. "We have to hurry."

Goku nodded. "Yeah. I also sense another ki in the same building."

"Now that you mention it I sense it too," Vegeta remarked. "It must be the person who kidnapped him."

"Without a doubt," agreed Goku. "We need to stop right up ahead."

"I know that, Kakarot."

The two landed at an abandoned looking building made of steel and bricks with no windows in the building.

"This looks like the place," Vegeta observed.

"How do we get in?"

Vegeta began powering up a blast. "Let's blast through."

"But we don't know what's inside!" Goku tried to halt the Sayian prince.

"Trunks is inside, that's all I need to know!" spat Vegeta. He blasted through the wall with ease.

Suddenly Yama appeared. "I knew you'd come, Prince Vegeta."

Vegeta and Goku turned Super Sayian as they got into their fighting stances.

"Always so quick to fight," remarked Yama. "Then again, you are filthy Sayians, so I guess I shouldn't be surprised with this behavior."

"You sure as *heck* like to hear your own voice, don't you?!" Vegeta charged at Yama.

Yama blocked his punch. "Too easy." He returned a punch of his own which hit Vegeta in the stomach sending him to the other side of the room.

"VEGETA!" Goku kicked Yama in the neck.

Yama coughed up some blood. "Hey. That hurt!" He grabbed Goku's leg and slammed him into the ground.

"D-*Darnit*..."

Suddenly Vegeta powered up to Super Sayian 2. "Listen you *scumbag* of a freak. I'm gonna kill you!" He charged once again and hit Yama with a hard and fierce punch to the forehead.

Goku walked up to Yama and powered up to Super Sayian 3. "Bye." He vanquished Yama into oblivion with a blast.

"Kakarot, he was supposed to be mine, *dangit*!" Vegeta sighed. "Forget it. Let's find Trunks."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trunks had awoken from hearing a giant blast. Had his dad come to rescue him? Suddenly Goku and Vegeta came into his sight. "Dad..."

"Trunks, are you hurt?" Vegeta was the first to ask.

Trunks nodded. "Yeah. A little."

"Are you able to walk?" Vegeta asked.

Trunks was about to say 'yes' but rethought it. He KNEW when his father found out how he got kidnapped he was going to get it. He had might as well have ONE good memory. "No," he said completely lying.

"Fine then," Vegeta went over to Goku. "Kakarot, get Trunks and Instant Transmit us to the spaceship."

'Darn!' thought Trunks. The hopefulness of Vegeta actually holding him was just destroyed.

Goku picked Trunks up. Vegeta put his hand on Goku's shoulder. In an instant they were back at the spaceship.

Mirai looked and saw them there. "Hey."

Vegeta looked at Goku. "Kakarot, go put Trunks in one of the other rooms to rest. Then go somewhere else. I need to talk with Mirai."

A chill ran up Mirai's spine at the last part.

Goku nodded and took Present Trunks in another room.

Both Mirai and Vegeta were silent for a few seconds before Vegeta spoke. "What happened?"

"What... do you mean?..."

"You KNOW what I mean," spat Vegeta. "How did Trunks get kidnapped?"

"Well..." Mirai tried to think of a quick lie. He got irritated with his past self but didn't want to throw him under the bus. "We... were in the city... and the man attacked us..."

"And I'm supposed to think you're not lying?" asked Vegeta suspiciously.

Mirai didn't know how to answer that.

"If you don't tell me by the time I count to three, you're BOTH getting punished," Vegeta threatened. "One..."

Mirai gulped. He knew there was no telling a lie this time.

"Two..."

Mirai sighed. "Okay. Trunks went out into a wasteland to try to hunt a boar even though I tried to stop him, I went after him and the man attacked us," He said in one breath.

Vegeta could tell he was telling the truth. He went into another room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About an hour later Trunks woke up to see Vegeta sitting on the edge of his bed. "Um.."

"Come with me, son," said Vegeta.

Vegeta led him into his room and shut the door.

Trunks gulped.

"You should have known better..." Vegeta started.

"What are you...?"

"Mirai told me what happened."

A chill ran down Trunks' entire body.

"You know better than to not do that," Vegeta glared.

Trunks gulped again. He knew that tone all to well.

"Come here," he said cutting to the chase.

Trunks took a hesitant step. He considered this: If he tried to evade his punishment then his father would eventually catch him and the results would be much worse. If he took it head on MAYBE the results wouldn't be as bad. He took a few more steps.

Once he was in range Vegeta grabbed Trunks' arm.

Trunks looked up with pleading eyes.

Vegeta ignored it and laid in five hard blows to his rear.

By the fifth Trunks had tears in his eyes determined to not let them fall until his father had left.

Vegeta let go of his sons arm. "Got to your room and don't leave until I say otherwise."

Trunks nodded. "Yes sir." Once he got to his room he shut the door and fell on his bed letting his tears fall. The thing he was most angry about was the fact that Mirai had sold him out! Trunks stayed in his room all day and didn't even come out when Vegeta called him for dinner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This chapter is DONE! I know some thought the spanking was OOC but just refer to the warning. Anyway everyone tell me how you liked it and tell me more ideas. 'Till then, Much Love! Peace!


	5. Chapter 5: Like Brothers

Two Sons; Chapter 5: Like Brothers

by That Awesome Dbz Guy

Author Note: First I must say I'm sorry. I don't know if any of you noticed (none of you had commented about it) but in chapter 2 Mirai and Trunks had to share a coach. But in chapter 4 it's stated that Trunks has a bed. To avoid a plot hole, I put a kind of half explanation to it. I didn't plan for the explanation until I noticed the plot hole. Sorry!

Disclaimer: Don't own Dbz nor it's characters.

Reminder: Words that are meant to be cursing will be emphasized by having a * on either side of them.

Warning: Characters can definitely be considered OOC. Interestingly enough, it's not really much Vegeta. It's more Mirai and a bit of Present Trunks. Also sap. A different kind of sap. But still... DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE SAP. Although you wouldn't be reading this story of you didn't. You've been warned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vegeta walked into the control room whichever Goku was in. "Start up the spaceship. We need to be leaving soon."

Goku nodded then noticed the look on Vegeta's face. "Something wrong?"

"It's just that, I wonder about why that guy, Mirai said he called himself Yama, why he kidnapped Trunks," Vegeta stated.

Goku shrugged. "Dunno. Maybe we should ask Trunks." He started walking towards his room.

Vegeta put his hand in front of Goku halting him. "No. Give him some time alone." He figured he would give Trunks a little time to recover (mentally that is) from what happened. "Anyway start up the spaceship. I'll go cook breakfast."

"Good!" said Goku with relief. "I'm practically STARVING."

While Vegeta was cooking he thought about Trunks. He had no regrets on his punishment. That wasn't it. He wondered about his feelings towards Mirai. He probably felt like Mirai sold him out. They were getting along a little better recently. But now that this had happened he wondered how they would get along now. 'Wonder how THAT will go over,' thought Vegeta.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile that morning Mirai had finally recovered enough to walk. He walked towards his room. Earlier that day they had discovered a room that they hadn't known about. It thankfully had two beds so Mirai and Trunks could sleep in it. He walked in and saw Trunks laying face down on the pillow. He could tell he wasn't asleep.

'Man, Dad must've been pretty harsh,' thought Mirai plopping down on his bed.He thought about talking to Trunks but decided against it. He probably needed some space.

"Why?" asked Trunks a bit muffled with his face still on the pillow.

"Hm?"

Trunks put his face up from the pillow but faced the wall so Mirai couldn't see the dried up tears on his face. "Why did you sell me out like that?"

"What are you talking about?" said Mirai.

"You sold me out!" Trunks said. "Dad told me YOU told him how I got kidnapped!"

"What was I SUPPOSED to do?!" Mirai retorted.

"You could've just said Yama attacked us in the city!" Trunks stated.

"I did! He saw right through the lie!"

"You must've not tried very hard to make him believe the lie," spat Trunks not believing him at all.

"You know how Dad is!" Mirai again retorted. "Besides he threatened to punish us BOTH!"

"Then again, why would you have cared? You wouldn't have got in trouble anyway! All you care about is yourself!"

"Shut up, brat!" Mirai gritted his teeth. Trunks had NO right to say he only cared about himself!

"The only thing you cared about was that nothing happened to you," Trunks glared. "Right?"

"I told you to shut up..."

"Why, because I'm telling the truth of you being selfish?" Trunks crossed his arms.

Mirai's eyes widened in anger. That was IT! "Listen you spoiled little, self centered brat..." He walked up to Trunks. "I was willing to risk my LIFE to try to save your *butt* from Yama earlier, so stop saying all that I only care about what happens to myself! How am I SELFISH?! You're more selfish than me! I didn't have to save you! With the way the timelines work, even if you died I wouldn't die! So just shut the *heck* up!" Mirai ended his outburst.

Trunks' eyes widened in shock. He hadn't expected this. "Um... I..."

"You what?!" Mirai shot a glare.

"Uh..." Trunks didn't know what to say. He felt bad after what Mirai said but didn't want to admit it. He finally forced something out. "Why are you so angry with me?"

"Because..." Mirai didn't want to say anymore. He reluctantly sighed. He decided to tell part of the reason. "I do so much for you, and you seem to be so ungrateful! Like I said, I risked my LIFE and you haven't even thanked me once!"

Trunks again didn't know what to say or even think. All he knew is that he felt even worse.

"Forget it," Mirai muttered. He walked towards the door.

Right before he was at the doorway Trunks spoke. "Do you hate me?"

Mirai felt both shock and guilt as his eyes widened. He looked at Trunks. He had his head a bit down with tears starting to form in his eyes. "No," said Mirai.

Trunks looked up in wonder.

"I never did. I guess I was a bit... jealous..." Mirai gulped. He had. NEVER intended to open up this much. "I just see you always being spoiled, while Dad will barely talk to me."

"You know, Dad treats me rough too, so welcome to my world."

"You think you have it rough?..."

"I have to deal with Dad scolding me and yelling at me all the time-"

"Maybe you should deal WITH NOT EVEN HAVING A FATHER!" Mirai screamed the last part.

"What are you... talking about?" Trunks asked a bit taken back by what he said. What did he mean 'not having a father'?

"In my timeline, Dad is dead. I never even knew him until when I traveled to the present to cure Goku of the heart virus. And at first when I met him, he seemed heartless. Even though later he changed it still hurts..." Mirai's eyes started to have tears well up but was determined to not let them fall. "In my timeline I don't even know if Dad loved me... I'm just confused..."

"I'm sorry..." said Trunks a tear rolling down his face. "I didn't know about that. The truth is I was jealous of you. I thought Dad trusted you more than me."

"I guess I should apologize as well," Mirai admitted. "I'm sorry for yelling at you all the time. Heh. We're both making each other feel bad, aren't we?"

"You bet."

"Look, let's try to both change our attitude toward each other." Mirai proposed. "We haven't been getting along the BEST."

"Yeah," replied Trunks. "Also I was thinking. In a way we're like brothers. So I think, since we don't have any siblings yet, let's try to be brothers for each other. That sound like a good idea to you?"

Mirai suddenly found tears streaming down his face. He wiped his face with the sleeve of his shirt. "You're so dramatic," he said chuckling. "But, yeah. That would be a good idea."

"Are you crying?" asked Trunks.

"No..." Mirai lied turning his head away. "And even if I WAS, you were crying more."

"Then what's those things that look a lot like tears on you face? Or are you just sweating out of your eyes?" said Trunks slightly smirking.

Instead of yelling at him Mirai laughed. "Okay, okay. Maybe I was a little... But just a LITTLE BIT mind you."

"Yeah sure," he said matter-of-factly with his smirk widening.

"Also," Mirai said before he left the room. "If one other soul hears about this then I'll tell everyone about the most embarrassing things about you."

"My lips are sealed."

"Well, good."

Mirai and Trunks walked into the kitchen where the smell of dinner was coming from.

Vegeta looked at them. They didn't look angry or irritated. In fact they looked kind of happy in a way. They must've made up pretty good. "Um... Breakfast is ready."

Goku walked in the room smiling. "Oh yeah!" He looked at Trunks and his face became a little more serious. "Oh yeah, Trunks, I wanted to ask you something.

"What is it?"

Goku bent down in front of Trunks and put a hand on his shoulder. "Trunks... why did Yama kidnap you?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Disclaimer( as a joke): If the sap was too much for you and you puked on your computer don't blame me. It's not my fault. The characters in this chapter had a mind of their own. Thank you for your cooperation.

First let me say this. I am so sorry for not posting for so long. I was in California on vacation with my family. I'll try to post the next chapter soon. Oh yeah, I've been thinking about it and the story should be finished by chapter 12 (unconfirmed). After I get done with this story I have another story that I've been DYING to post. Anyway, Much Love! Peace! (please tell me if you're tired and of me saying "Much Love! Peace!" If so I'll stop...)


	6. Yama's Plan

Two Sons; Chapter 6: Yama's Plan

by That Awesome Dbz Guy

I'm back (luckily sooner than usual.) The two chapters after this will be more enjoyable to write, they're a little more light hearted... I have an ending in mind similar to the ending of "A Father's Love" (secretly I'm proud of the name of that story.) Anywho, enough rambling. On with this chapter!

Disclaimer: No disclaimer. I am not going to say "I don't own Dbz"- Oops. I just said it.

Warning: You know the drill. Words that are meant to be cursing will be emphasized. For example: *Scum= B*stard. *Butt= A*. *Darn* (or *dang*)= D*mn, etc.

Apologies: So sorry. I WANTED to post the other day, but my body basically said "Hey, ya wanna get sick?" It ignored my reply. Point is, I was sick so I couldn't. Also sorry, but this is a short chapter. Once again... On with this chapter!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Trunks... why did Yama kidnap you?"

Trunks let out a short surprised breath but didn't speak.

"Do you know why?" Goku asked again.

Trunks still didn't say a word but slightly shook his head.

"Are you sure-"

"Let the boy be, Kakarot," Vegeta spat. "Has it occurred to you that maybe he doesn't feel like talking about it. So stop cornering him!"

"Actually Yama did say something..." Trunks spoke up.

"Hm?"

"He was talking about some... 'extraction...'" Trunks gulped. "I don't know what he was talking about."

"That reminds me," Mirai chimed in. "Yama had the ability to absorb energy I think."

"Why do you think that?" Vegeta asked.

"When I fought him I turned in my Super Sayian form, but he just held out his hand and suddenly my Super Sayian energy was gone!" stated Mirai. "And, Trunks." He looked at his present self. "Didn't something like that happen with you?"

Trunks nodded. "Now that I think about it, something like that DID happen. I shot a blast at him and he absorbed it."

"More like he... EXTRACTED it," said Mirai.

All four of them gasped.

"Could that mean...?" fear fell on Trunks' face.

"He was trying to extract all of Trunks' energy," Vegeta finished.

"But that doesn't make sense," Trunks retorted. "Why would he kidnap ME if he wanted power. Mirai was injured enough that he could have got energy from him!"

"While you have a point, there's a simple answer," Vegeta broke in. "First, you would be the easiest to kidnap and keep under control. Second, in a lot of cases with a absorption power, there is a limit to how much power they can hold at one time. It would have been easier to take small amounts of energy from you at a time. But with Mirai with him having a higher power level it would be harder to extract power from him," Vegeta explained.

"It makes sense when you put it like that," Trunks replied.

"In any case, there's still one question that remains," Vegeta stated. "How did Yama know about us?"

"Know that I think about you have a valid point," Mirai admitted. "He couldn't have sensed us and decided it! He must've had SOME kind of preconceived ideas or a plan."

"But how?" Trunks looked up with wonder on his face.

"That's what we're trying to figure out," Mirai looked at Goku. "Goku, you haven't said anything much. You thinking about something?"

Goku nodded. "Actually, yeah, I was. Yama talked like he didn't like Sayians, in fact he had an especially large grudge against Vegeta. Also I saw a symbol on Yama's clothes that I recognized."

"Get to the point, Kakarot."

"That symbol looked like the symbol Kama had," Goku pointed out.

"You think he has something to do with Kama?" Vegeta asked.

"Not just him," Goku sighed. "But maybe the Arcosians in general."

"Some trouble from that *scum* Freiza's race," muttered Vegeta sarcastically with an angry edge to his voice.

"You lost me at 'Arcosians'," Trunks chimed in. "What are they?"

"Do you remember who Freiza is?" Mirai asked.

"The guy that killed Dad on another planet?"

Vegeta looked baffled then a bit angry. "Wha-? Wh- who told you that?!"

"Mom did," Trunks said suspiciously while thinking 'I definitely didn't go through your personal belongings.'

"Anyway, Arcosian is the race Freiza's from," said Mirai getting back to their main subject.

"So what IS Yama's plan?" asked Trunks.

"We know as much as you do, kid," Mirai replied.

"But why are we worrying about him when he's DEAD?" Trunks raised an eyebrow.

"Because it seemed to be too easy," Vegeta mused. "Yama's one clever *scum, sure enough. He might not be dead."

"You're right on that," Goku agreed.

"Before we talk anymore," Vegeta began. "We need to reheat dinner. I'm sure it's gotten cold while we were rambling."

Mirai laughed while scratching behind his head. "I guess you're right."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Under Yama's hideout was a place with healing chambers. Kama, who was under there, sighed.

"When is that Yama gonna be healed?" Kama mused.

Suddenly Yama stepped out of a healing chamber. He huffed then turned to Kama. "Why did you save me, *scum*?"

"How rude," replied Kama. "I just saved your life ya know."

"Why did you save me?!"

"Because our name sounds similar," said Kama sarcastically. "What do you think? Your a great asset to me."

"Well you could've healed me a little more,"" muttered Yama looking at the several cuts on his body and the huge wound on his chest.

"It was hard enough to heal your chest wound enough so it wasn't fatal," Kama retorted. "Anyway, I have a plan for you to beat the Sayians."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So sorry this was short! I'll try to post again soon. Thank you for all the ideas! Much Love! Peace!


	7. Meanwhile

Two Sons; Chapter 7: Meanwhile

by That Awesome Dbz Guy

So sorry for not posting in so long. I've recently been getting back on my exercise routine and got the stomach virus. I just couldn't find the time in my day. Sorry!

This chapter's a tad different. This focuses on the villains of this story. So you people who like reading about the bad guys, this chapter is for you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz. But I DO own Yama and Kama. You can use these characters as long as you give me some credit.

Warning: As the chapter name indicates (meanwhile) it means that this focuses completely on the villains. It has nothing to do with Goku, Vegeta, Mirai, or Kid Trunks. Just Yama and Kama. So to those who only care about the "main" characters, then sorry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What? You have a plan for me to beat the Sayians?" Yama asked.

Kama nodded. "You heard me right."

"So what is this master plan of yours?" Yama scoffed.

"Let's talk about over some food. I'm sure you're starved by now," Kama replied.

Yama raised an eyebrow. "How do I know you're not poisoning me?"

"You have a serious trust issue," Kama remarked. "But I suppose it can't be helped. Anyway, there's a simple explanation. Like I said, you're an asset to me. Besides, we go way back in working together in the villain business. I wouldn't dare betray you."

Yama reluctant sighed in agreement. "Fine then."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So..." Yama said as he shoved a piece of meat into his mouth. "About this plan of yours?"

"Oh yes, that," said Kama as he sighed. "You fought the Prince of the Sayians Vegeta, correct."

Yama nodded. "Yeah. Him and some other Sayian are the reason I ended up like this."

"When you kidnapped the Prince's son, he came after you," Kama continued.

"Where the *heck* are you going with this?" Yama narrowed his eyes a bit.

"You see, I'm working on an invention. It's a machine that can absorb power even more than you," Kama smirked. "So, here's my plan. Kidnap the boy. Then lure that stupid Prince and that other Sayian, and absorb their energy."

Yama jumped up from his chair. "That's your master plan? To use some idiot machine?! They're more powerful than you could imagine!" He rammed the back of Kama's head into a wall. "You're such a fool-" He started to cough uncontrollably.

Kama threw Yama to the floor with his tail. "All that shouting and jumping around will do you no good. Remember, you're not completely healed. And my plan will work. I'll do some research on the people you're fighting. With enough training we'll be able to win. So get recovered soon so you can start training."

Yama hardened his features but still nodded.

"Fine, then."

"I'm glad to hear it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yama threw a punch at a specially designed punching bag Kama had made. By now, Yama had mostly recovered and been training.

Kama walked in with a smirk. "I have good news."

Yama grunted as he turned his head. "What?"

"I found some news on the Sayians," Kama relayed.

Yama turned full attention to him. "Well, get on with it."

"Such bad manners," muttered Kama. "Anyway, here's what I know. The other Sayian with Vegeta is named Kakarot, although he also goes by Goku. Both Vegeta and Kakarot live on a planet called Earth. Vegeta's spouse is a human named Bulma. So far he has one child named Trunks. I'm not sure about the other older boy, but it could possibly have to do with time travel. Kakarot's spouse is also a human named Chi Chi. He has two children by the name of Gohan and Goten."

"Why would that be important to me?" Yama sneered.

"That's not all. Someone they commonly work with is a Namekian. And he is the reincarnation of Demon King Piccolo, also sharing the name 'Piccolo'."

Yama's eyes widened. "The Namekians again... Now ain't that something..."

"Piccolo has also absorbed another Namekian and the Earth's former guardian Kami. So I'm guessing he'll be quite strong," said Kama.

It was silent a few seconds before Kama spoke. "Well, I suppose I should get back to my research."

"Wait," Yama halted him. "Fight me."

"Huh?" Kama raised an eyebrow. "Fight you? I'd rather not."

"I want to see how strong you are!"Yama shouted powering up. "So fight me, *darnit*!"

"Fine," he sighed. "I won't make it too humiliating for you. Also, you should know, when I fight sometimes I get a little bloodthirsty."

"Save the talking for after!" Yama lunged at him. "DIE!"

Kama blocked his punches one after another as he got pushed back.

"NOW!!!" Yama flung a punch at Kama's cheek.

The punch connected, but instead of being flew back, Kama looked at him with an evil smirk. "Oh, *heck* yeah."

A perplexed look came on Yama's face.

Kama wrapped his tail around Yama's neck and slammed him into the ground over and over. "Show me your BLOOD!!" He laughed sadistically. Kama punched and kneed him in the stomach while holding him with his tail.

Blood began to run down Yama's body. "What... the *heck*... is this *scum*?!"

After a few seconds Kama released his grip and dropped him. "Have to... stop..." A look of struggle came over his face. "Sorry, my sadistic side came out for a second. There's just something about people's pain that makes me happy. And sometimes I get a little out of control, ya know?"

For once fear came over Yama's face as Kama walked away. 'Never have I seen such murderous intent... I don't even know of I've ever seen such power...'

Yama limped to the healing chamber to heal his wounds from the battle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXyXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been a few days since then. Yama punched through some mountains. He was using a place with much mountains for training. The mountains there were harder than normal.

Yama swung at another mountain. He turned and shot a mouth blast at one. He saw the outline of Kama through the smoke.

"Well done," Kama softly clapped.

"What do you want this time?" Yama asked gruffly.

"Well," Kama began. "I did some poking around and found out that there's several people scattered around who also have a grudge against Sayians."

"And?"

"I got them together next brought them here," Kama motioned over to some people behind him.

There were five people. "So, all of you, introduce yourself,"said Kama.

The first one started. He had long black hair with multiple scars on his face. "My name is Musashi. The universe is in danger because of the Sayians. I plan to exterminate them"

The second one followed. She had a black sweater on. She also had dark blue hair with blood red eyes with a smile on her face. "My name is Ryo. I have the same ideals as 'Sashi over there," she said pointing at Musashi. "Although it is fun just to make people bleed..."

"What a pain she is..." said the third one. He had a red and black striped mask on. He had red hair sticking out on the top. He also had a brown robe on. "Name's Cero. The Sayians destroyed my planet and my race and I want to kill them. It's simple."

"Simple minded is more like it," the next one chimed in. He had brown hair with fire completely surrounding him. "My name's Kansai. I was part of a league that bring true justice to the universe. That is until the Sayians killed everyone. The league, my family, but didn't kill me. I want to bring justice and kill the Sayians. There's one other survivor." He motioned to the last one.

The fifths face looked emotionless. She had red hair with dark eyes. She also had a trench black robe. "My name is Yoru. I am part of that league that Kansai spoke of."

"So how about them?" asked Kama.

"So those are the ones," Yama mused.

"Correct," Kama replied.

"Fine then," Yama looked at the five. "All of you, join my group."

The five thought for a second. "Yes, we will."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXyXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Important Note: Hate to be the bearer of bad news, but guess who's going on a temporary hiatus for this story? It's me! Okay, I'm doing lots of things lately and I need a break from this story. Although sometime before Christmas I'll be posting the first chapter of a new story. Much Love! Peace!


End file.
